Your Feelings
by Absolute Destinyzero
Summary: Based on one of Tag Force 3 ending. Asuka has called Akito at the port to tell him about something. What was it? And why does she look so worried?


**This is a one-shot story that I have been thinking of doing after watching some of the endings of Tag Force 3 on YouTube. (I don't have the game… dammit!) So don't ask… And say it sucks if it is. Oh, and the OC is silent and can't talk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my character.**

**V1.1 Changed from English Dub names to the Japanese ones.**

Key: **Bold words** are my OC writing in his PDA to reply.

**Your Feelings**

* * *

><p>Feelings are something we can't control… I knew that… I promise myself that I try to not fall in love…<p>

And yet… I had broken it.

Heh, it's funny. Who know those people who said if you spend time with someone for a long time you're going to develop feelings for that person were right?

…That was a mouthful, sorry.

Anyway, I am studying in Duel Academia for two years already. This is the third year, and already half a month has passed. There were some good times, like the school festivals; the one I can think of, and bad stuff like the Phantom Demons Crisis, Society of Light and getting send to the Spirit World… Those were the times…

But I'm getting off-topic again. There were a lot of girls I got to know, many are pretty good looking, but there was one who struck me the most…

Tenjouin Asuka.

She was an Obelisk, and I was an Osiris, so many would say that we should never be near each other, only with that rule broken by me and Yuki Judai, a very skillful Osiris.

Asuka-_san_ was unlike the other Obelisk girls I have seen here. She's strong and kind, She duels more than the other female I know and someone who wish to be like, not because of her beauty, but because of her skill.

Two years we became friends, starting taking about stuff… well her talking and me replying in my P.D.A. to be exact, our life everything that I can think off… And wouldn't you know it… after sometime along those years, I… have developed… feelings for her…

Well, at first, I didn't know it. But her brother Fubuki-_san_ apparently can see that. The first time, I was confused when he asked me to wait at the beach. Then that confusion turned to surprise when he brought his sister there and ask us to duel. Manjoume Jun, who has a crush on Asuka-_san_, interrupted us and asked us what the heck, was going on… My surprise, along with Asuka-_san_ turned to shock as Fubuki-_san_ confessed that he wanted to see that if we're made for each other, causing me to blush a little.

That incident wasn't mention anymore, but Fubuki-_san_ keep pulling stunts that wanted to make us together.

Sigh… I ramble too much… Sorry. Anyway, at one time, Fubuki-_san_ asked me if I like Alexis sometime during the first half of the third year. I gave a nod, but then write in my P.D.A. that I rather not tell her that. Of course, like most people, Atticus ask this; why?

I gave him my sad smile. **Because I don't think I'm the guy deserve to give her happiness, Fubuki-**_**san**_**. Besides, what if she doesn't like me?**

"But you still don't know that, do you?"

**Perhaps, perhaps not… But, it's better this way… I just feel weak if I do… I'm just afraid of getting rejected, you know? I just don't have the courage to do it…**

I didn't bother to listen what he say as I walked towards back the Red Dorm. I avoided him since then.

Of course, during the time, the Principal asked us to find our partner and asked us to look for a career in the future. Many who schooled for three years were happy and sad. (I think…)

Fate then decided to either help me, or insult me, as I became Asuka's partner again. I was happy inside, of course, but at the same time, I felt sad that we're going to be separated after this is all over. She looked a bit strange when she's with me though, I wonder why…?

Anyway, during the few days, we met Asuka-_san_'s two friends, Junko-_san_ and Momoe-_san_. They wanted to become a teacher when they graduate, which honestly surprises me. But then they asked if Asuka-_san_ would help and give them tips for the practical exam of becoming teachers. Asuka-_san_ noted that the exams included tag-duels, and since I'm here, we duel.

I was honestly surprised again, when I thought they were pushovers, they were surprisingly strong and manage to drive us in a corner. But, alas we win.

I didn't listen to the conversation after the duel again; only heard bits and pieces like the reason Junko-_san_ and Momoe-_san_ became friends and how they know each other. But what manages to caught my interest, however, was the fact that Asuka-_san_ originally wanted to stay at the academy as a research student. I think Asuka-_san_ did say it to me once… Damn forgetfulness.

Then at another time, after Asuka-_san_ asked about my future before blushing and saying it was nothing (weird…) Edo Phoenix, a pro duelist and Manjoume asked us to duel them after a few days. I thought at first that he just wanted to impress Asuka-_san_, but the seriousness of his face and resolve to be a pro-duelist made me change my opinion on him… until I heard him saying that he wanted her heart…

Alas, after we duel, he did want to impress Asuka-_san_. I sighed before looked at her, who seemed to be trouble at something.

Then, after that, we were dueling during the day of the ceremony. Our opponents were requested by Asuka-_san_ herself, but I was really surprised those said people that we're dueling were Fubuki-_san_ and Judai. Those two, tag-dueling together, is an unusual sight indeed.

I gave a sigh before we duel, and like our opponents before, they are showing their best to us and give everything all, which we counter with everything we got.

And in the end, in a narrow effort we won. Fubuki-_san_ then say something about us becoming celebrities or something, earning a lecture from Asuka-_san_ and a sweat dropped for me and Judai. Then, I noticed she still looks troubled. I'm getting worried.

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

ZZZ…

"Cyber Blader, wake him up!"

SLASH! BOOM!

Sigh, did I mention that I'm a very heavy sleeper and the only way to wake me up so I'm not late is by giving me a rude awakening?

"…" …That's strange. By now, I should have someone complaining that I slept long. I looked at the culprit waking me up, who, of course, turned out to be Asuka-_san_.

"Hey…" she started to say. "Would you mind hanging out with me for a little bit today?"

I gave a hidden sigh, thinking at the fact of meeting another person today, which is not that hidden apparently, since she noticed it. "Ah, no, it's not like there's anyone who wanted to see me today." She blushes a bit when saying that. Her expression turns back to her calm demeanor. "…Just…do you mind?" she said while looking away, not looking at me.

I gave her a nod. She smiled a bit before leaving my room.

…Now for a quick shower.

(At the port, near the lighthouse)

Asuka-_san_ has asked be to go here. Why, I don't know…

"OK, no one should bother us here." She said. "*ahem* Akito, I challenge you to a duel!" She said with a serious expression.

I was surprised. But she wasn't done talking yet. "Don't ask me why! A true duelist doesn't need a reason to duel!" …Well, that's true…

She started on her duel disk. "Get your cards out!" I activated my duel disk as we draw 5 cards.

"Let's duel!"

Akito: 4000

Asuka: 4000

"I'll start!" Asuka drew a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" the blue-skinned, orange haired ballerina dance gracefully on the field. Her right was covered by a red strip while her hands was wrapped what it seemed to me to be like from a smooth cloth. (1200/1600) "I put one card face down! It's your move."

I gave her a nod before taking the top of my deck. Scanning my hand and my drawn card, I made my move, picking my middle card and put it on my monster zone on my duel disk.

A monster was put face-down on my field, along with two face-down Spell or Trap in S/T Zone. I gave a nod, signaling the end of my turn.

"Here I go! My turn!" Asuka announced. "I draw!" Looking at her newly drawn card, she suddenly smirked. That can never be good… "I'll activate the card, Fusion, to fuse Etoile Cyber," the beautiful dancer disappeared into the vortex. "…And Blade Skater," Another skater was sucked into the vortex, this time some a hairless female, with her thighs, her front legs and a few parts on the upper body coloured purple with the arms existing steel blades that look like tonfas if it wasn't connected to the arms. (1400/1500)

"…To summon… Cyber Blader!" Emerging from the fusion void was a voluptuous woman with long flowing blue hair, a red visor attached on her head with two blade-like objects on her shoulders. Both her feet and hands were coloured purple, giving the illusion of her wearing purple gloves, while her legs and body from chest to stomach was covered with red flame-like paint. With a twirl before arms crossed, she was ready for battle. (2100/800)

"Battle! Cyber Blader attack Akito's face-down!" The ballerina started sliding across the field, spinning with grace as it got ready. "Glissade Slash!" While spinning, Cyber Blader lifted one of her legs and delivered a slashing style of the roundhouse kick. And like knife through butter, the monster, revealed to be a three eyed furball creature with green claws and legs was cut in half. (1000/600)

"Sangan…" Alexis muttered as I nodded, thinking of the card I needed as the deck ejected it. I wasn't finished just yet. Reaching for my S/T slot, I pushed a button, revealing one of my face-down cards, showing two warriors while a yellow string connected their body.

The Trap Card Soul Rope; a card that allows me to get a Level 4 monster from my deck at the cost of a thousand life-points when a monster is destroyed. I gave a grunt as yellow line connected to my heart and my deck, as the string pulled, and revealing a black armored warrior with spikes on the shoulder-pad armor, a red-black cape flowing on his back and two great swords held in his hands. His face was covered in shadows by the helmet, which has horns shaped like a devil, only red eyes were seen. It was the Swordsman of the Dark Demon World - Dark Sword. (1800/1500)

Akito: 4000-1000 = 3000

Asuka: 4000

"That ends my turn." I drew as my turn began. I looked at my newly drawn card, and couldn't help but smile. It seems I got lucky…

Nodding to myself, I slip my drawn card into the duel disk, activating it, the spell card Cyclone. Heavy winds began to blow from the card, as I pointed at Asuka's lone face-down, destroying it. Then, I picked the card I got from Sangan, and slapped it into my duel disk, summoning my Jet-Black Dragon, a black winged armored dragon with four sharp claws, armored neck, large tail and great devil-like wings for aerial flight. (900/600)

I heard Asuka-_san_ gasped, knowing what's going to happen. I smirked and swing my hand to the side. At that moment, Dark Sword jumped into the sky as the dark dragon spread his wings and fly. Electricity started gathering and charging between the creatures as the warrior slowly lands on the beast. With the rider and dragon union, the terror of the sky roared. (1800-2200/1500-1900)

I then pressed another button on my duel disk, activating a card showing a jackal statue in Egypt with glowing eyes and releasing dark mist everywhere. This was Curse of Anubis; a deadly card that can make any Effect monsters became defenseless a.k.a. it changes Effect monsters to defense and make their defense points became none. The effect was instantaneous, the standing voluptuous Cyber Blader now slopped down to her knees in agony, breathing rather heavily.

My grin now became a little malicious, as I pointed at the now weakened ballerina. The dark armored rider nodded, lifted his blade and pointed at his opponent, the Cyber Blader. The dragon roared, as it flew up before lunging at full speed towards the target. The swordsman swing his mighty blades, forming an X-cross slash, but she was still standing, thanks to her effect. But alas, it was useless. I knew it and so did Asuka-_san_, since a Dark Sword union with Jet-Black Dragon will have trampling effects.

Akito: 3000

Asuka: 4000-2200 = 1800

I set a card in the S/T slot for safety, and end my turn.

"It's my move now! I draw!" Asuka-_san_ announced, drawing her card. "I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!" With a few flip, a muscular blonde woman entered the field. She wore a tight gym suit (I think, I have no idea what to call it…) her stance was in deep confidence. (800/1800) "And I activate her effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy 1 face-up monster on your field in attack mode!" she explained as she put a card in her graveyard slot. "Let him have it!" The gymnast crouched down before flipping into the sky, spinning in a wheel-like motion.

Suddenly, electricity started appearing around the dragon rider, as both were forced to separate from their union. The gymnast delivered a cracking drop-kick, destroying Dark Sword in a matter of seconds. Asuka-_san_ was surprised and looked at my field. A card showing Dark Blade himself and a dragon, mechanical, long, slender and red in colour with electricity and smoke forming as they tried to do a Union, known as Formation Union, was activated. "So you activate that to separate them?" I nodded as the dark beast roared in confirmation. (900/600)

"Well, it won't save you! Cyber Blader attack Jet-Black Dragon with Glissade Slash!" the ballerina twirls again and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, which sounds agonizing by the sound of bones cracking…

Akito: 3000-(2100-900) = 1800

Asuka: 1800

"Next, Cyber Gymnast! Your turn, direct attack!" the muscular woman nodded, moving towards me at an impressive speed as she jumped towards the air, her momentum conserved before delivering a two-feet stomp at my back.

Akito: 1800-800 = 1000

Alexis: 1800

I gasped in pain, even though no sound came out as the gymnast jumped back to her area. Asuka-_san_ looked at me worriedly, but I gave her thumbs up to show that I was fine. She seemed to sigh in relief…

Setting a card in her S/T zone she ended her turn, which then started another of my turn. Hm… I need more cards in my hand…

I slipped and activated a card in my S/T zone, the image showing a green pot with a large grin releasing a few spell books. The Spellbook Inside a Pot Spell card, a card that allow both duelists to draw three cards. As Asuka-_san_ and I drew our third card, my eyes wonder secretly to Asuka-_san_ face, or more accurately, her expression. Ever since the duel started, she was tense and feeling worried about something. But what was it…?

Sighing, I activate Monster Reincarnation, sending Crimson Demon Fighter into my grave slot as it ejects my Dark Sword, which I summoned the dark armored warrior, his great swords ready to taste blood.(1800/1500)

I looked at the dark knight, who looked back, before pointing at Cyber Gymnast. The swordsman nodded and with a fierce battle cry, he charged at the muscular cyber athlete, before delivering an overhead strike, turning her to pixels.

Akito: 1000

Asuka: 1800-(1800-800) = 800

I slipped my two remaining cards in my S/T slot and gave my partner-now-opponent a nod, signaling the end of my turn.

She gave a sad smile at me, surprising me a little. "It's my turn now, draw!" She drew a card. "First, I activate Fusion Recovery, getting back my Fusion and Etoile Cyber that was used as a Fusion Material." Two cards were ejected at her grave slot, as she put it into her hand.

"Next, I activate the Field Spell, Ritual Sanctuary!" A bell that usually heard during marriage was heard as it rang a few times before the battlefield before us turned a place where it is inside of a church. "By discarding a Spell card from my hand, I can add one ritual spell card from my hand!" Putting Fusionin her grave slot, a Ritual Spell card was ejected and added to her hand. And knowing the card itself, it must be….

"I activate Ritual Spell card, Magic Angel Ritual!" Asuka announced, the card showing a green-skinned blonde woman in a robe with her arms spread, while around her was pipes and machinery and behind was a great roaring fire. "This Ritual summon needs monsters whose combined level is six. So by tributing my Etoile Cyber and Cyber Petit Angel from my hand," the chairs in the church disappeared, as the walls and the roof became more akin to a factory. The mentioned monsters appeared on the field before turning to pixels.

"I can summon Cyber Angel Benten!" The center of the field began to glow a red light as in a static of electricity as a woman with long flowing blue hair though at the end it's tied up, more voluptuous than Cyber Blader, wearing a tiara, her hands covered with fingerless glove, covering until the elbow, red shoes on her legs with the front wrapped in white bandage, wearing a very tight suit while at her stomach was wrapped in a sash. Her eyes glowed green as she stared at me her chain nunchucks spread into a fan. (1800/1500)

"Next, I activate my face-down, Ritual Weapon!" my eyes widen as the fans became wider, became more beautiful and deadly, the ends of the fans now sprouting beams of light. (1800-3300/1500-3000)

"Sorry, Akito, but this is the end! Cyber Angel Benten attack his Dark Sword!" the traditional woman nodded and ran towards the armored warrior, ready to deliver the final strike, but was stopped by a futuristic totem pole standing in her way. Benten looked at it in confusion for a second… before jumping back in surprise as a loud sound was heard from the pole's speaker.

"Command Silencer…" Asuka commented as I drew a card. "So you'll survive this turn… But your Dark Sword will not! Cyber Blader, your turn!" the ballerina skated towards my field again, ready to slice my monster…

-KLANG!-

…But somehow, the black-armored swordsman managed to stop it with his blade. What's more, he was riding Jet-Black Dragon! Asuka-_san_ looked at me in surprise as I pointed at my now face-up card, Rollout! It's a card that equips a monster on the field with a Union. (1800-2200/1500-1900)

Akito: 1000

Asuka: 800-(2200-2100) = 700

"I set one card and end my turn." A face-down card appeared on her field.

'_This is it, my final turn…' _I thought as I looked at my deck. '_Whenever I win or lose… depends on this next card!'_

I closed my eyes as I slowly put my fingers at my deck. Then, in a fashion akin to a samurai drawing his blade, I drew it. I opened my eyes again... and was surprised to see the art of a female angel with her hands holding a card.

Angel's Charity… so you're giving me another chance? I decided to play it, and draw three new cards before discarding Frontline Base and Shadow Delver. I gave a sigh; it seems this is the end…

I played my Fusion; fusing my Dark Sword and my Jet-Black Dragon, revealing Dark Sword riding the beast again, only this time it looks more natural. (2200/1500)

Then my hand reached for my grave slot, as it ejected a card, a Skill Successor as I show it to her. Asuka gasped again as the Dark Knight gained an impressive 800 attack boost. (2200-3000/1500)

I looked at my monster and pointed at Cyber Blader. With a battle cry, the dragon rider obeyed my orders, flew into the sky and charged at the futuristic ballerina with full speed.

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap card, Shift, changing the target to my Benten instead!" Asuka-_san_ announced as the voluptuous traditional female jumped at the line of fire and got ready to deliver the warrior a beating. Still, the armored warrior did not stop, nor turned, his large weapons ready to deliver the blow.

-SLASH!-

Both warriors are still standing, their back facing each other as both warriors had their arms open, weapons at each hand. Both lowered their weapons, and the result was shown.

There was a ripping sound as some of Benten's clothes were cut, the warrior herself staggered and fell down to her knees, but not destroyed as the Dark Knight tuned his head and looked at the fallen. I showed them my final card, the Quick-Play Spell, Half-Shut, a card that decrease the attack of a monster by half at the cost of the monster not being destroyed. Naturally, I targeted Benten. (3300-1650/3000)

Akito: 1000 (Win)

Asuka: 700-(3000-1650) = 0

The field disappeared, returning us to the port as our duel disk shut down.

"Thank you… I guess I couldn't win after all…" Asuka said, looking at me.

"…" Man, this silence is suffocating… But I can't talk…

"You might have heard Momoe saying this before but…" she started to say. "I originally wanted to stay at Duel Academy as a research student." I nodded, that was true…

"But, the day before I became your partner…" …Hm? "Principal Samejima asked me if I wanted to study abroad, at Duel College." …I think I heard that name before…

Asuka-_san_ must have noticed the look of confusion in my face, because she elaborated. "Duel College is the most prestigious institute for studying duel techniques. Being able to go there is a great honor." …If it can make you say that, then it must be. "No student from this Academy has ever been accepted there."

"I mean," she continued. "Duel College vs. being a research student academy…" Her tone now became fierce. "There's just no comparison between the two! My choice should already be made!"

Her hesitation returns. "And yet… And yet it's not…" she said, trailing off. "I mean, how can I… You're my… I…"

…The silence returns, though my face got a little embarrassed there for a moment. Asuka's expression now became a little embarrassed. "Ah, um, I mean… just ignore what I just said! Let me start over again!"

She took a breath to calm herself down, before speaking again. "It took me a while, but I was finally able to realize something." …I wonder what? "You've been with me this whole time, helping out with whatever I needed…" …Uh… Getting uncomfortable here… "…No matter how reckless."

"I guess the reason I could BE reckless was because of your support." She admitted. "But somewhere deep down, I think I knew how I really felt…" ...Hm?

Her face became red again. "That you… You could be my…" Asuka-_san_ then seems to realize what she was going to admit, her face now became redder. "…Ahh! N-Never mind! Just forget what I said! Let me start over again!" ...I think my mind went overdrive. Mach speed 1…5…24…

Asuka-_san_ fumbles a little, doesn't know what to say. Maybe I should write something… "You know, dueling everyone up till graduation made me realize something." …And that is…? "Everyone is paving their way towards the path they believe in." …That's true. Junko-_san_ and Momoe-_san_ wanted to be a teacher at duel elementary. Manjoume is becoming a pro duelist. But me…? still undecided…

There are infinite possibilities in our life. None can find it so early. So what's Asuka's choice would be…? If she wanted to go to Duel College, that's fine with me. I am fine with any of her choice. I know I will miss her, but I rather not be the wall that blocks her decisions… her future…

"That's why I decided to spread my wings and fly on my own!" She announced. She then became nervous. "So…th-that's why…! I want…! I want to…" she stutters. Now it's becoming clear to me. So that's why she called me…

After a moment of silence, she turned around. "Aaah, never mind! What am I saying!-?" she shouted, unaware that I started walking towards her. "I just can't think straight today. I'm really never like this…" she continued; I myself moving closer, writing a few words in my P.D.A.

…I think I saw tears at her eyes, even though her back is facing me. Sigh, I gotta do what I gotta do…

Asuka seems to get her resolve back, as she turned towards me and tried to say something… if it wasn't the fact I was hugging her.

Asuka gave a gasp, surprised by my action. "A-Akito, WH-what are you d-doing!-?" I decided to show her what I had written in my P.D.A., earning another gasp. I wrote this:

**I love you, Asuka.**

"N-no," Asuka-_san_, nay, Asuka, tried to remove herself from my grip, her face not looking at me. "Please don't…" I released some of my grip, and grasped her chin, turning her face towards mine. Our eyes met, and time seemed to crawl like a snail…

"A-Akito…" Asuka mumbled, her blush growing on her face. And judging from the heat I felt at my face, so am I. And yet, our eyes never left each other, and slowly, my face began to close the gap between mine and Asuka.

I can feel her body heat increasing, our breath dancing between each other, until we held our breath.

The winds blew slowly in front of us, as the distance has closed to only a centimeter, and as my grip became limp, I leaned forward, making our two lips met…

Asuka's eyes widened in surprise, and then flickered, making no move to fight before her eyes softened and slowly closes them, a tear trailing at her eyes.

The kiss seems to last an eternity, the wind blowing again softly. And yet, we still didn't part. It seems it could last forever.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes, because of the need of oxygen, our lips were forced to part. '_Soft…' _I thought, our red face still glowing. I decided to say… err… write something. **Feeling better?**

Asuka nodded, her eyes had some trace of tears. I wiped them off with my hands. Those tears shouldn't be at her face…

We sat down near the edge, time moving slowly, the area devoid of people, only the sound of waves crashing. I began writing at my P.D.A., Alexis looking at what I written in curiosity. **Asuka, if you're worried whether that you miss me or not. Don't worry. You should go to the Duel College if you want.**

She seems surprised and turned to me. I continued writing. **I've fallen head over heels over you, Asuka. I really do. But I don't want to be the wall that stops you from choosing your future. I don't want to be a burden. It's okay if you want to leave me.** She looked at the sea sadly, but stops when I continued writing. **But… I can promise you this.**

**Even if the distance between us is between dimensions, we will meet again. My love for you will always be the same. If there's a wall between us, I will break it down to meet you. If there's no road between us, I will make them with these hands of mine. So please Asuka, choose your future. Nothing matter what happens, no matter how long, I will be always be waiting for you.**

She stared at my message for a while, her lips forming into a smile, before she turned at me, a full sincere smile at her face. "Thanks…"

A few seconds of silence… "Hey…" I turned towards her. "Can I make a last request?" Hm…?

"Could you… stay with me here until the sun sets? I want to enjoy our last time together here…" I nodded. This was her last request, after all. "…Really?" I nodded again as she started hugging my left arm, her head resting on my shoulders, a lone tear fell down at her cheeks, which I wipe away. "Thank you…"

I smiled and turned towards the ocean. I should be thanking you, Asuka. And as I said before, no matter how long it takes…

I will always be waiting for you…

* * *

><p>(Parting song, www . youtube watch?v=dRGC5HCjaVo)<p>

…This is the first time I write fluff like this. All, except the ending are from Tag Force 3 ending of Asuka, the most dramatic for me. Apologies if the characters are OOC.

At first, I want to choose hat guy (the avatar for Tag Force series), but since I add a few things that may qualify him as an OC, I decided to put him as an OC. From the game, I can find out a few things about him…

-He always sleeps late

-His partners always wake him up with force

-He always wears a hat, even when he removed his shirt, stopped by… I forgot and reminding him not to remove his clothes with his hat on.

If there's a few more characteristic about him, please tell me. And if anyone knows the script for the Japanese version f Tag Force 3 game for Asuka (Alexis in English Dub) please tell me, since I heard that what they say are different in each versions…

And please, read and review.


End file.
